


The King

by TallDarkAndHandsome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Enemies, Friendship, Gen, High School, Middle School, Narcissism, University, ghosting, immigrant, new kid, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDarkAndHandsome/pseuds/TallDarkAndHandsome
Summary: A poem.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	The King

I take a seat at the end of the lunch table  
You walk to me as quickly as you’re able  
We notice that our skin colour is the same  
I say hello and you ask me my name

I catch myself smile at a joke that you make  
For the first time, I feel the nervousness fade  
I pray that you will show me the ropes  
But what you do, is macerate my hopes

First you say you hate my country  
Rant and rant while I sit hungry  
Your small worldview leads you to mock  
I don’t say a word while I sit in shock

There is no way I can change your mind  
I see you’re a lot of things but you’re not kind  
What you should've done is taken me under your wing  
You choose instead, to crown yourself king

Ruthless and hurtful are your opinions  
No one stands upto you, not one of your minions  
Is it fear or acceptance? I cannot tell  
I’m too scared to ask so the silence fell

I meet your friends, they’re different and nice  
Why do good things always come with a price  
To hang out with them, I tolerate you  
The anger and irritation, I subdue

Two years later, you apologize to me  
Your act as flawless as can be  
You smile and nod and we almost hug  
The sadness and pain swept under the rug

But seasons change honey, you never do  
Your narcissism grows and my ire does too  
I talk shit about you behind your back  
Your friends they say, ‘we’re on the same track’

Relieved, I smile as I feed you lies  
While I eat your chicken, your wings, your fries  
You fall in love with the web I weave  
As I mine for secrets I’m not going to keep

One afternoon, I finally reveal my hand  
I wonder if it kills you, I wonder if you’re sad  
I cut off contact and here is the reason why  
I’m no longer pretending and this is goodbye

Your other friends, they drop like flies  
Everyone can finally see through your disguise  
Don’t expect respect when you can’t dish it out  
Don’t call yourself king when you can’t wear the crown

**Author's Note:**

> If you have someone horrible in your life who you can't escape from for whatever reason, hang in there! If I can do it, so can you.
> 
> Please drop your favourite line down in the comments.


End file.
